Pooh's Adventures of How to Train Your Dragon/Transcript
This is the transcript to Pooh's Adventures of How to Train Your Dragon "This is Berk"/Hiccup shoots down Toothless/Pooh and friends meet Hiccup credits are shown. A silhouette of a Night Fury flies behind the Dreamworks logo. pan up and glide across the ocean to see an island surrounded by fog. The moment the island is shown, a boy speaks. Hiccup (v.o.): 'This is Berk. It's twelve days north of Hopeless, and a few degrees south of Freezing to Death. ''glide through the fog to see two giant Viking statues with fires burning in their mouths. 'Hiccup (v.o): '''It's located solidly on the Meridian of Misery. ''go past the statues only to dive through a crashing wave and jump to a closer shot of the island. As we pan in a circular motion, we see several structures, houses, and a sheep farm. 'Hiccup (v.o): '''My village. In a word, sturdy. And it's been here for seven generations, but, every single building is new. We have fishing, hunting, and a charming view of the sunsets. ''land on two sheep grazing in the grass. 'Hiccup (v.o): '''The only problems are the pests. ''(A dragon carries one sheep away. The other resumes grazing.)''You see, most places have mice or mosquitoes. We have... ''dragon fires at the screen as a door slams shut, a boy cowering behind it 'Hiccup (v.o.): '-dragons. Most people would leave. Not us. We're Vikings. We have, stubbornness issues. (Hiccup runs outdoors, where all the houses are on fire and Vikings are tussling with dragons all around) My name's Hiccup. Great name, I know. But, it's not the worst. Parents believe a hideous name will frighten off gnomes and trolls. Like our charming Viking demeanor wouldn't do that. is seen dodging several Vikings. He trips and a male Viking roars in his face. 'Ack: '''ARGGGHHHHH! Mornin'! '''Hoark: '''What are you doing here?! '''Viking: '''Get inside! '''Viking: '''What are you doin' out?" '''Phlegma: '''Get back inside! ''grabs Hiccup by the collar of his shirt 'Stoick: '''Hiccup?! What is he doing out aga--?! What are you doing out?! Get inside! '''Hiccup (v.o.): '''That's Stoick the Vast. Chief of the tribe. They say that when he was a baby, he popped a dragon's head clean off of its shoulders. ''(Stoick throws a wooden cart at a dragon, knocking it out mid-air) Do I believe it? Yes, I do. 'Stoick: '''What have we got? '''Starkard: '''Gronckles, Nadders, Zipplebacks. Oh, and Hoark saw a Monstrous Nightmare. '''Stoick: '''Any Night Furies? '''Starkard: '''None so far. ''embers land on Stoick's shoulder. He casually brushes it off. 'Stoick: '''Good. '''Viking: '''Hoist the torches! ''enormous torches are raised and lit. The dragons swarm around them. runs into a blacksmith shop and puts on an apron '''Gobber: '''Ah! Nice of you to join the party! I thought you'd been carried off! '''Hiccup What, who me? Nah, come on! I'm waaaay too muscular for their taste. They wouldn't know what to do with all... (gestures to his skinny body) ...this. Gobber:'Well, they need toothpicks, don't they? '''Hiccup (v.o.): '''The meat-head with attitude and interchangeable hands is Gobber. I've been his apprentice ever since I was little. Well... ''littler. cuts to Stoick on the watch-tower 'Stoick: '''We move to the lower defenses. We'll counter-attack with the catapults. ''dragon swoops down and sets another house on fire. 'Hiccup (v.o.): '''See? Old village, lots and lots of new houses. '''Viking: '''FIRE! '''Astrid: '''Alright, let's go! ''Viking teens are seen carrying buckets of water as Hiccup in the voiceover introduces them one by one 'Hiccup (v.o.): '''Oh, and that's Fishlegs, Snotlout, the Twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, and... ''(dreamily) Astrid. Oh, their job is so much cooler. (Slow motion shot of the teens walking away from an explosion) leans out of the smithing window to get a better look. Gobber lifts him up and back into the shop. 'Hiccup: '''Oh, come on. Let me out, please? I need to make my mark! '''Gobber: '''Oh, you've made ''plenty of marks. All in the wrong places! 'Hiccup: '''Please, two minutes. I'll kill a dragon. My life will get infinitely better. I might even get a date. '''Gobber: '''You can't lift a hammer, you can't swing an axe, you can't even throw one of these! ''holds up a bola and a Viking grabs it and uses it to bring down a dragon 'Hiccup: '''Okay, fine, but this will throw it for me. ''pats a wooden machine, which opens and shoots a bola randomly, hitting a Viking standing in the background. 'Viking: '''Arggh! '''Gobber: '''See, now this right here is what I'm talking about! '''Hiccup: '''Mild calibration issue-- '''Gobber: '''Don't you-- no-- Hiccup. If you ever want to get out there to fight dragons, you need to stop all... this. '''Hiccup: '''But, you just pointed to ''all of me! 'Gobber: '''Yes! That's it! Stop being all of you! '''Hiccup: '''Ohhhh... '''Gobber: '''Ohhhh, yes. '''Hiccup: '''You sir, are playing a dangerous game. Keeping this much, raw... Viking-ness... contained? THERE WILL BE CONSEQUENCES! '''Gobber: '''I'll take my chances. Sword. Sharpen. Now. '''Hiccup (v.o.): '''One day, I'll get out there. Because, killing a dragon is ''everything around here. camera pans over various dragons as they are described. Nadders are shown attacking sheep, Gronckles are stealing racks of fish, and a Zippleback ignites a house and blows it up. 'Hiccup (v.o.): '''A Nadder head is sure to get me at least noticed. Gronckles are tough. Taking down one of those would ''definitely get me a girlfriend. A Zippleback? Exotic. Two heads, twice the status. 'Catapult Operator: '''They found the sheep! '''Stoick: '''Concentrate fire over the lower bank! '''Catapult Operator: '''Fire! '''Hiccup (v.o.): '''And then, there's the Monstrous Nightmare. Only the best Vikings go after those. They have this nasty habit of setting themselves on fire. ''Monstrous Nightmare growls and alights itself as it climbs up the catapult 'Stoick: '''Reload! I'll take care of this. ''fights the Nightmare, which takes a few hits before retreating 'Hiccup (v.o.): '''But the ultimate prize is the dragon no one has ever seen. We call it the-- ''high-pitched whistle is heard from the sky. The Vikings panic. 'Viking: '''NIGHT FURY! GET DOWN! ''out of nowhere, an explosion tears the catapult apart 'Stoick: '''JUMP! '''Hiccup (v.o.): '''This thing never steals food, never shows itself, and... never misses. No one has ever killed a Night Fury. That's why I'm going to be the first. '''Gobber: '''Man the fort, Hiccup. They need me out there! ''attaches an axe to his arm and begins to run out, but turns around at the doorway. 'Gobber (cont.): '''Stay. Put. There. You know what I mean. ''runs outside the fort, bringing his bolas launcher 'Viking #6: '''Hiccup, where are you going?! '''Viking #7: '''Come back here! '''Hiccup: '''Yeah, I know! Be right back! ''is pushing a cart with the automated catapult on it captures several Nadders in a net and wrestles them. One tries to blast him with fire. 'Stoick: '''Mind yourselves! The devils still have some juice in them! ''sets up his bola catapult on an empty hill and looks around. 'Hiccup: '''Come on. Gimme something to shoot at, gimme something to shoot at. ''camera pans around the night sky, and catches on a shadow, visibly blotting out the stars. It fires, and an explosion illuminates it, showing a visible shadow. Hiccup shoots, and a loud cry is heard as the shadow is seen plummeting down into a forest '''Hiccup: Oh, I hit it. Yes, I hit it! Did anybody see that? (a Monstrous Nightmare appears and crushes Hiccup's weapon) Except for you. Hiccup (V.O.): Little did I know - - - - - - - - - Marty: Oh, boy. That kid is in a heap of trouble. Misty: Should we at least go help him? Squidward: And get clobbered by one of those big monstrous dragons? No way! I'm staying right here where it's safe! Mr. Krabs: Me too! Cera: Me three! Brock: Okay, suit yourselves. Rabbit: Well, somebody's gotta save that boy. Ash Ketchum: Yeah. (everyone looks at Ash) What? (silence; groans) Alright, I'll do it. But don't any of you come crying to me if I get burned or eaten alive by a dragon. Come on, Pikachu. (walks and tips his hat) This is getting old. Very old. - Ash Ketchum: Hey you! (Monstrous Nightmare look on Ash and growling) Why don't you picked on own size. - - - Stoick: (glares at Ash) You! (Ash panics) Where are you coming from? Ash Ketchum: Uh...uh...uh... Stoick: This tribe doesn't allow any strangers who trespass Berk. So, just skedaddle off of my property and go back to where you came from. Ash Ketchum: B-but, sir. We're not trespassing. I just saved your boy's life. - - Astrid: Hold it, Stoick! You can't send these people away. Stoick: What?! Astrid: That boy said he saved Hiccup, right? He made a point of telling you so. If a stranger like him does a heroic deed for you family while you in return try to send him away... Stoick: But Astrid, he and his friends are strangers... Astrid: Who helped you drive a dragon away to protect your family. Stoick, as chief of the tribe, you owe these people your son's life. Gobber: She might have a good point, Stoick. We are clearly in their debt. And according to our law of Vikings, all debts must be paid. - - Winnie the Pooh: Thanks for standing up for us. Astrid: It's no trouble. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Ash Ketchum: Are you okay? Hiccup: Yeah thanks for saving me. Ash Ketchum: Your welcome. I'm Ash. What's your name? Hiccup: - - - - - - - - - - - Hiccup finds Toothless/Father-Son Conversation/First Day of Dragon Training/Hiccup shows his friends Toothless - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Hiccup befriending Toothless (We view over the pond where the Night Fury this - - - - Hiccup: Toothless? I've could've sworn you have... (Toothless lets out sharp teeth grabs the fish and eats it) Hiccup: Teeth. - - - (Toothless spits out the piece of the fish much to the heroes disgust) Hiccup: Ew. Misty: Gross. Tigger: I think I'm gonna puke. Ducky: I do not like dragon who spits out of his own fish. No,no,no! - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Hiccup built a new tail fin for Toothless - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Hiccup and Toothless are starting to Training - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Ash and Hiccup Talk Each Other/Astrid meet Toothless - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - (Meanwhile our heroes fast a sleep expect Ash and Hiccup are still awake in bed.) - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Finding the nest - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Astrid: No! No. It totally makes sense. It's like a giant beehive. They're the workers and that's their queen. It controls them. Let's find your dad. Hiccup: Ash Ketchum: - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Hiccup's Last Day to Kill a Dragon/Monstrous Nightmare attacks/Toothless to the Rescue and gets captured *- *- *- *- *(The gate lifts up as it opens to reveal the Monstrous Nightmare on fire starts firing his breath, climbs up on top of the stadium and stares at Hiccup) *'Viking #1:' Go on, Hiccup! *'Viking #2:' Give it to him! *(Instead of fighting Hiccup drops his shield and sword) *'Stoick:' What is he doing? *- *- *- *'Hiccup:' No! I need you all to see this. They're not what they think we are. We don't have to kill them. *'Ash Ketchum:' He's right. We can't kill dragons. Those innocent creatures are not mean't to be killed, they were mean't to be in peace and harmony. *'Stoick:' I said stop the fight! *(He smack the fence with his hammer startling the Monstrous Nightmare and starts to attack Hiccup. Toothless woke up and hears Hiccup is in trouble) *- *- *- *- *(As the Monstrous Nightmare is preparing to kill him, suddenly the vikings turned to see Toothless jumps out of nowhere firing his plasma blast on the fence breaking through and starts to attack the dragon in the smoke and then both dragons emerges from the smoke and starts fighting each other) *'Gobber:' Night Fury! *(Toothless and the Monstrous Nightmare continues to fight he roars at him scaring him away) *'Pooh Bear:' We've got to get Toothless out of here! *- *- *- *- *- *'Hiccup:' No! NO!! *(Toothless stops and looks at Hiccup) *'Viking #1:' Get him! *(The vikings attack Toothless and captures him) *- *- Hiccup and Stoick's Argument *(Cut to Stoick takes Hiccup and the others in the room) *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- Battling the Red Death *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- Toothless vs Red Death *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- Ash and Toothless save Hiccup/Ending *'Stoick:' (Coughs) Hiccup! Hiccup! Son! *'Pooh Bear:' Ash! Where are you? *'Petrie:' Me no see them. *'Littlefoot:' Over here! *(They see Toothless lying on the ground) *'Stoick:' Hiccup! *(They run to see him but his tail fin was missing again and they found Ash he's unconscious) *- *- *- *- *- *- *Ash Ketchum: Stoick *- *Ash Ketchum: It's okay Stoick Toothless and I save Hiccup life just in time. *- *- *Stoick: Thank you for saving my son. *Gobber: Well most of him. *(Cut to Hiccup laying in bed, Toothless was seen close to him to wake him up and then Hiccup opens his eyes as the heroes are relief) *'Pooh Bear:' Hiccup! *'Hiccup:' Hi, guys. Hey, Toothless. Yeah, I'm happy to see you too, buddy. *Ash Ketchum: Hiccup! *Hiccup: *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- Category:Transcripts Category:DisneyDaniel93